Insignia
by Karr
Summary: Keladry of Mindelan is in the middle of a terrifying war. Her life is hectic, to say the least. Domitan of Masbolle is her friend and companion. When he realizes they're might be more, things rise to a new level - in war and love.


  
  Hullo readers! This was originally planned to be much longer. I have however, decided that with this sort of writing, it's better for me if it's short and sweet.  This will however – have at least 4-5 Chapters. I do hope that you enjoy it!

Insignia 

~*~ ****

**Chapter One:**_ Chasing Mud Hoppers_

    
~*~  
  
"Hull it up, men!" Commanded the blue-eyed sergeant. He searched the plain below with his spyglass. Looking back towards his men, he shaded his eyes to see a dusty blue flag rise to the top of the fort's mast. He grinned slightly at the flag's insignia; a  
gray owl with cream-colored glaives bordered in gold.  
  
"Why did you give us this task again, Sergeant Domitan?" Asked someone, irritation in their voice.    
  
Dom looked over at the speaker and sighed. Private Jarek, a green private of Dom's squad, had never met Keladry of Mindelan, and so, had no admiration for her.  
  
"Because the lady deserves it." Growled Dom's corporal, Wolset. He glanced warningly over at the private, whose only response was to back up a step.  
  
Dom smiled knowingly. The men had grown quite fond of Keladry over the four years she had  
served as Lord Raoul's squire. "Here, now, Wolset, allow Jarek the benefit of the doubt. He has never met our Keladry before, and has no notion of her significance. Allow him to meet her before you frighten anyone."  
  


  Wolset grinned wolfishly. "And ye take all the fun out of it, Sergeant."

   
Turning towards Jarek, Dom commented on his behavior. "As for you, Jarek, I must ask, you don't think she deserves our respect?" Dom asked sternly. 

  
Jarek hesitated for a second before answering, "The commanding officials always deserve respect, sir."  
  
Dom nodded in agreement as Wolset leaned over and whispered to him. "Well, most commanding officials. I wouldn't give much for that swine -- Captain Elbridge."  
  
Dom grunted quietly, agreeing with his friend. Elbridge got what he wanted, but he went about it the wrong way. Dom believed that once Keladry arrived, a feeling of relief would over take them all. That was something he had always admired about Kel. She was fair to even the lowest of rank and didn't give a damn -- for well – noble brutes. Dom smiled at the thought. 

  
The deafening, high-pitched thunder of the warning horn interrupted Dom's thought. Fully alert, Dom looked around at his squad, awaiting word from the sentries.  A middle-aged, tall male gave the sign for _friendly_ visitors.  "Spread the word!" he shouted, his voice  
echoing along the walls. "The lady knight and milord Wyldon less than a mile off, sir! Prepare for the arrival!"

    Dom smiled, but an uneasy feeling ran through his veins. _'Jitters, why Mithros help me! Anxious am I? I didn't realize I missed her that much.'_  He smiled at his own expense. 

  Luckily for Dom, none of his men seemed to notice his nervousness. He thanked the gods for that – he wouldn't want them getting the wrong idea. Pulling his coat around him tighter, Dom smiled at his men. "Well Jarek, you won't have to wait long now will you?"  
  
Jarek shook his head briskly in agreement. He didn't desire any more conflicts with Corporal Wolset.  

"Shall we wait here for their arrival or give them a welcome party, sir?" asked Fultcher, a brisk smile leaping across his face. 

Dom smiled broadly. _Someone_ had noticed. "Now, Fultcher – I know we all care for the safety of Knight Keladry, but she's seen her share of the Kraken – she'll be fine."

  
 "No need. They just arrived, Masbolle."  Growled an exasperated voice. Dom turned around to see Captain Elbridge, his graying hair ruffled by the wind. Obviously, Elbridge was in a hurry to get out of command. He had no like for refugees. 

Dom smiled calmly, allowing some mockery to be seen. "The better for us then. Where are they located, Captain?" Domitan asked, amusement twinkling in his eyes as he watched Elbridge  
glare at him.  
  
"It wouldn't matter where they are, now would it? I am on my way to meet them as we speak." Before anyone could question Elbridge, he held up a finger and continued to drawl on. "As for you, there's a slight problem I need you to fix."  
  
Dom retained an exasperated sigh. '_Wouldn't want the captain getting any ideas. You'd think I was infatuated with the Lady Knight.' _ As he waited for Elbridge's orders – he added thoughtfully. _'Maybe I am.'  
_  
~**~  
  
Dom wasn't at all pleased with the task Captain Elbridge set his squad out to accomplish, for it did nothing to lighten his mood. Apparently, the arriving caravan had some difficulties. From what he was told, the caravan master had been in more than a hurry. _'Just my luck -- His stupidity gives me just another delay to meeting my companions.'_

One of the wagons had lost a wheel from the gruesome traveling, and horribly enough, it had been carrying a mountain of lumber. For three hours, Dom found himself knee deep in the Greenwoods River, heaving out pieces of soaked timber.  

  
  After returning to camp, Dom felt the need to change before meeting his comrades. They rode into the refugee camp stained, and mud splashed. _'I'd make a grand presentation welcoming Kel looking like this. Amazing.' _  Dismayed to find a crowd blocking the entrance to his quarters, he heard a voice he recognized. _Meatheads._  _'Today just isn't my day.'_  Dom knew then that bathing would have to be delayed. He knew he'd hear it later if he didn't greet them now. With a sigh, he pulled his horse and signaled his squad to follow. 

  
Dom immediately spotted Keladry about a hundred yards off. Seeing him she smiled. Dom's stomach tightened. _'Well isn't this a new feeling.' _ Dom thought oddly. He shook his head, trying to clear it . Dom smirked as he spotted his cousin. _'This – will be fun.'_  Dom's uncle, Lord Wlydon, and Elbridge stood within the inner circles of the group. Dom straightened in his saddle and his men followed his example. _'Not exactly my style, but I'll go in with pride.'_ It wasn't every day that they got to see welcome and familiar faces, now that war was raging.   
  
As they approached, Wyldon could be seen carrying off the Duke and Captain Elbridge, probably to relate news from Fort Mastiff.  
  
Coming within hearing reach of the remaining party, Dom's eyes direct themselves toward Keladry. He smiled again. She looked much the same – dreamer eyes, short -- but naturally highlighted brunette hair, toned body, full lips – always reserved. She looked older – in a good way. It seemed the chamber added something to everyone. Dom was glad that was one thing he would never have to endure.  He thanked the gods – not for the first time – that he was the younger son of the family.   
  
Stopping about ten feet away from Keladry and his cousin, Dom decided to make a descent entrance. Being covered in mud, Dom was fully aware his cousin would take full advantage of the situation_. 'Might as well insult him and give him something to go on, rather than letting him pick on my new look.'_

  "Mithros save us, they'll allow just any freak of nature up here, won't they?" Dom said loud enough so he got their attention. Neal's head whipped around in surprise. His face was wearing a sour expression. "Meathead! They sent you with no keeper?" He added, voice solemn and bland as he dismounted his horse.   
  
To his surprise, instead of immediately answering back with an insult of his own, Neal laughed and strode forward to give me a short embrace, despite the mud.  
  
Having a clear view, Dom looked up and smiled wolfishly at her. Her eyes glinted with amusement. Her lips curled slightly.  She nodded to Dom in greeting. He too, nodded back. Dom felt his stomach drop. He brushed off the odd sensation, knowing his cousin was ready to debate. 

  
  Dom received a sudden jolt from Neal. "Insubordinate!" he scoffed indignantly.  
"That's sir Meathead to you. What have you been doing, chasing mudhoppers?"  
  
Dom laughed at this. Kel shook her head in quiet amusement. _'An actual insult. I think you deserve more credit than we give you, Neal – or not.'_

  
Answering Neal's question, Dom settled on a more dignified answer than the truth. Grinning over at Wolset, he looked over at Neal. "It's a skin treatment.  
I've gotten so chapped here in the north." Neal grunted.   
  
 Dom turned his attention to Kel, bowing appropriately. As he straightened, he grinned. "You did it. We all knew you would."  
  
She blushed slightly and held out her hand. Clasping forearms with her, Dom found himself not wanting to let go. _'Interesting.'_

Wolset, to everyone's amusement, yelled out for "Squire Kel."  He corrected himself and they broke into conversation over their last battle together at _Forgotten Well._

  
  "Do you like your flag?" Dom asked, hoping she did. 

  Kel smiled warmly. "I love it." 

  _'Wish that weren't the only thing you loved._' Dom thought. It took him more than a moment to realize what he had just said. _'To think that I have a crush on the Lady Knight.'_  Strangely, this didn't surprise him and he surely wasn't bothered by it. _'To realize this at war. Grand.'_

   Dom found his thoughts interrupted by Wolset. "He don't get all the credit. It was me who thought of it."  
  


  It was Fultcher who reminded them all that Wolset nearly ruined the embroidering. Everyone laughed at that, beside Wolset, who thought he had done a beautiful job. 

In the brisk of their conversation, that unruly caravan master called upon Dom and his squad. With a regretful sigh, he looked at Kel. She smiled. Certain things had to be done whether he felt like spending time unloading logs or not.  They were at war. Dom knew that. _'Damn.'_

 "Here comes command. We'll talk later, Lady Kel, _Sir_ Meathead." He saluted them quickly and turned his squad back towards the sledge. It took Dom all of his strength to turn away. And yet, once again, he found himself _chasing mudhoppers_. 

  
 ~**~  
  
 **This story has been completely revised from its original state. I want to thank Swathi for _beta reading _this and making some very useful suggestions. My gratitude. **

****

**_  Karr_****  
**  
  



End file.
